School Sucks Then You Get Friends
by XxSkylarHeartxX
Summary: Heey Peoplz! It's my first story and I would like to dedicate this story to Yasaonna-chan.
1. The start of a beautiful freindship

**Author's Note: **Heey Peoplz. (This is going to be long so brace yourselves) This is my first FanFic and Gosh did it take a while to understand what I had to do just to make a Story. I don't see how all my fellow authors make millions of FanFics. Anyway, the title of this FanFic was inspired by SkellingtonZero's Life Sucks then You Get Married ( for peple who like SanjixNami then I recomend that story). But this isn't a SaNa Fic. Oh No... (It's not really a romance fic till about the middle of the story). Still on the subject of titles, I was originally going to name this story 'Schol Sucks. Then You Get Friends (And Maybe a Couple of BF's And GF's)'. Hehe Hope you all know what I mean. And a shout out to Yasaonna-Chan and her awesome stories ,which I love, because she gave me the idea of making a school version of One Piece. Arigato Yasaonna-Chan! Yosh! Enough of the Author's note and on with the show (I mean on with the _story_... uh... You know what I mean).

**Disclaimer: **The Almighty Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece. If _I_ did, then the manga would be crappy (but I'm working on my art skills though ^_^).

**School Sucks. Then You Get Friends.**

"Nami! Time for School! Wake UP!"

"But Nojiko..." Nami whined. "I don't wanna go to school."

"Nami, you have to. You have to get your education and besides, don't you wanna be an artist when grow older?" the violet-haired girl questioned.

"Yes! But I don't see how going to school will help me with my dream!" answered the red-head.

This is Nami. She is 5 years old and just starting school. What she doesn't know though, is that going to school will be the best decision that she will ever make...

It took a while to get Nami out of bed and into her uniform. After that everything just went normally.

_**When they reached the school... **_

The red-head said her farewell to her 'mother' Bellemere and walked towards the school with her 'sister'.

"You know, it's not that bad at school... well not bad at _our _school anyway. Some schools would be more strict..." Nojiko went on. Nami was just ignoring her as she was thinking of all the other things that she could be doing right now.

_'Stinkin school. Why does every 5 year old have to go to school anyway. Why can't people go to school when they're a hundred or something? I don't need edumacation ,or whatever it was, anyway. _**(A/N: Yes, I did mean to spell education wrong. I mean, she is a 5 year old.)** _I'm already smart. Bellemere-san used to always say that I was a smart girl. And mostly because of the books that I sto...'_

"Oops! Sorry."

Nami had only just realized that she had just been knocked over when the person, who 'accidently' pushed her over, had started picking Nami's books up.

"Uhh...t-thanks..." Nami mumbled, confused.

"New girl?" the dude asked. Nami nodded. "I'm Luffy." the guy then answered. Just then the schol bell rang.

"Nami! C'mon, we have to head to the Headteacher's office to find out which class you're in." Nojiko shouted, almost half-way down the corridor.

Nami recieved her books back and said bye to Luffy. Nami then ran to Nojiko.

_**In the Headteacher's Office...**_

"So you're Nami right?" Nami nodded.

The Headteacher was kinda scary and was giving the creeps to Nami. His name was Gol D. Roger, but he insisted on being called Roger. Even though he looked kinda retarded, with the wierd moustache and beard and everything, Nojiko had mentioned that he was really funny and that he doesn't get angry that often. Nami assumed that she was going to have a real wierd time at this school.

"Your teacher will be teacher Shanks. Do you want me to show you to your class?" Roger asked. Nami nodded, for what seemed like the hundreth time.

"Okay guys, settle down. Now I'm gonna need you to be just a little quite while I take a nap. You can do whatever you like as long as you clean up after..."

"Hello teacher Shanks!" shouted Roger as he slammed the door open. Shanks suddenly straitened himself up but fell over while doing it. Everyone laughed seeing how clumsy he was.

"No need to go overboard Shanks. Anyway, I would like you to all meet your new classmate!" Roger then grabbed Nami (**A/N: Like how Genzou grabbed Nami when she had been caught stealing the Navigation book in the anime...)**. Nami didn't like it one bit and took it as an insult.

"This is Nam..." Nami got really angry and kicked Roger in the face. Some of the children stared at Nami with shocked faces and some were just about to blow up from holding in their laughter. Some were already laughing their heads off.

"DON'T DO THAT. I DON'T LIKE IT!" Nami shouted. Roger was astonished by her strenghth and just patted her head gently. He then walked to the door, with his hand still trying to soothe the pain he had on his cheek.

"I'll give her to you now, Shanks." Roger waved a hand in the air and left the room.

"Nice kick ya got there!" Shanks complimented. Shanks had red hair **(A/N: I always thought red hair was awesome ^^)** and had 3 vertical scars on his left eye."Soo... What's your name?"

"You know it's polite to introduce yourself before asking what people's name's are," said Nami rudely, obviously still not over with the 'grabbing incident'.

"Ooooh! You've got attitude! I'm glad you ended up in my class!" Shanks said with a grin. Nami pouted, looked the other way and whispered something about adding an extra scar on his eye.

"I'm Teacher Shanks but I'd rather have you call me just Shanks."

"The name's Nami Teacher Shanks," Nami answered.

"Ha ha very funny. Just sit down on the carpet and we can get the lesson started..."

The 'lesson' ended 5 minutes later as Shanks had told them that he would take a 'little' nap and let the children of on their own 'business'.

Nami was looking at all the artwork on the classroom wall when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hi! It's Nami right?" questioned a familliar voice. Nami turned to see a grinning Luffy standing in front of her.

"Yep. Luffy right?" Luffy nodded. Suddenly he was kicked aside and there stood a blonde **Dude** that had half his face covered by his hair. He had a curly brow and was blushing a bit.

"Hello. I'm Sanji. Let me introduce you to our friends."

"Uhhh... Thanks..." Nami was a bit confused by the sudden introduction but laughed when she saw that Luffy had pushed Sanji onto the floor.

"What was that for?" asked an angry Luffy.

"Calm down Luffy. You know how Sanji is when it comes to girls." Nami looked to see who had just spoken. The person who had just talked had green hair and looked like he was half asleep. He was sitting on a chair and had placed his feet on top of the table.

"Yeh I know." Luffy then introduced his friends to Nami while Sanji was still unconcious.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the sudden stop. I just wanted this chapter short. But don't worry though. More is on the way. And for all of you who are curious on why I had the word Dude in bold, it's because my friend at school told me what dude actually meant and we coudn't stop laughing. So when I put Dude in my story, it reminded me of it. I hope your reading this Jennie! And for those who don't know what dude actually mean, go look in the dictionary. And if the dictionary you used was crap and didn't tell you what it meant then you'll just have to wait 'til the next chapter comes cuz I'll explain to you there.

I would also like it if you would press that little button there that says Review Story cuz I like to know how you liked the story aqnd what things I can improve. Any insulting reviews are aloud but you'll find out soon that I can swear and when I swear it's not a happy thing to have in your inbox...

Well anyway this is OPL finishin the story with a nice smiley face ^_^ :P

P.S I demand you press that Review button! Only kidding... but I still want yu to click that button.

P.S.S This is my first Fan Fic so don't go telling me that I copied this story... I-I-It was just... umm... 'inspired'... by someone else. Hehe ^o^'


	2. MY NAME IS ZORO!

**Authors Note:** HEEEY PEOPLZ! I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update any chapters for so long. How long has it been already? Umm it's been at least 3 months! Wow. Oh well, enough of me apologising and on with the story (Yay! I didn't get that wrong this time). _**Warning, may get a little tense with Nami and Zoro (not what you think perverts!)**_

**School Sucks Ch. 2**

Nami looked around and saw the artwork on the wall. She chuckled at the finger paintings, especially the one that had the word '_Luffy'_ scribble-, I mean signed on the bottom of the 'artwork'. The painting _looked_ like it was Luffy in a red vest and blue shorts with white material on the bottom of the shorts. He also had what looked like a straw hat on the top of his head. Next to Luffy was a treasure box with 'treasure' in it. Nami tilted her head a bit and closed one eye.

'_Looks more like a worm wearing a red box on top of the blue box. And the treasure looks more like spaghetti, yellow spaghetti.'_ Nami thought.

"Ah looking at our drawings now?" A voice came from behind the red head. Nami recognized the voice immediately.

"What do you think dumb-head?" Nami asked.

"Well if you ask me, you look like your trying to make yourself go to sleep by looking at our finger paintings." Luffy commented.

"I didn't seriously mean... uh, never mind." Nami sighed. _'Luffy, you have a brain the same size as a pea.'_ Nami thought. _'No offense to peas all over the world though.'_ Nami chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Nami looked behind Luffy and found that Luffy's friends, who were apparently her friends now, were there as well.

"None of your bees wax, grass-head!" Nami rudely commented to the boy who had asked the question.

"You're saying there's something wrong with green hair?" The boy, called Zoro, asked.

"No, I'm saying there's something wrong with you!"Nami was winning this fight.

"You win this time, _Scary Mary_!" Zoro spat, just an inch from Nami's face.

"Oh, that's it!" Nami shouted. She pulled up her sleeve and pointed her fist at Zoro's face. "You wanna fight, I'll give you one!"

"Give me all you got girl!" Zoro said. "Not like it's gonna do anything anyway." Zoro stuck his tongue out. The last thing Zoro saw was a devilish smile on the redhead's face before everything went black. Nami had sent Zoro flying, with a bleeding nose and it was still bleeding when he crashed into a sleeping figure, Shanks.

"You guys don't ever have manners. Don't you know how to treat a girl? " Nami glanced over her shoulder at the two unconscious 'babies'. "I guess not."

"Zoro, are you alright?" Luffy shouted from the other side of the room. Hearing no response from the green-haired 6 year old Luffy then said, "Oh well, I'll take that as a yeah."

"Good shot!" Sanji commented. "But won't you get into trouble?" Sanji's worried voice could be heard when he asked this.

"Nah, don't worry! I get into trouble all the time with my...um... mother. I've been in much worse things." Nami answered.

"What do you mean by 'um... mother'?" Luffy asked. Nami looked away, her hair covering her eyes. Trying not to show her tears she answered using a similar phrase she used on Zoro:

"None of your business."

It was a question better of unanswered. It just brought back the memories...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it was short. But I'll try to make the next chapter long. Ooh this is getting personal.

Nami: I loved the part where I got to punch Zoro's face in. Wahoo, go girls. Girls rule!

Sanji: That's true.

Luffy & Zoro: Which side are you on?

Zoro: I bet he's a girl on the inside.

Sanji: What was that _grass-head_!

Zoro: You heard me curly-bro-... Hey! Don't call me that! Hey Author, you can't keep letting people call me grass-head. I like my grass hea- Oh great now you got me doing it.

Everyone else: Ha ha!

Author: Sorry but that's all we have time for folks!

Shanks: What! But I haven't even got to say anything yet!

Author: But you did get a part! Having a part without words is better than having no part at all, you know!

Shanks: Yeah, and that part was getting hit by a 5 year old grass-head.

Zoro: Oi! The next person to call me grass-head is going to get their fingers cut off.

Nami: Yeah, including you. And anyway, it's not like you're going to hurt us or anything *sticks tongue out*.

Author: Okay! That's enough fighting or no-one's going to get a part at all!

*Silence*

Author: Ah, that's better. See you next chapter guys! This is OPL and- Oh almost forgot the disclaimer. Here it is!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! I have my own manga to worry about! The Almighty Eiichiro Oda does.

Oh and click that review button. I want to know all your thoughts.


End file.
